


Hollow

by wRexident



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRexident/pseuds/wRexident
Summary: Destroy Ending, (any) Shepard's PoV, working with a deceased LI.





	

You’ve returned to the stars on my river of tears. What good am I now? Standing here, hollowed out. Your name is a whisper on my breath. I wish it could have been different. In another life, maybe, just maybe we’re together and happy.

I look out into the void of space, watch the brilliance of death bloom in glorious blaze and sweep across endless black, debris blazing through with comet tails. I watch ebony terrors slide by on hematite claws; the avatars of death indifferently reaping, raping, thieves in the night...

The light in the lower right of my peripheral vision continues to call my attention, a reminder it can all end. Right now. My suffering can finally be over...

This is what my life has amounted to. It’s all come down to this very fine point of existence in time. Here, I can see what it was all for... The universe built two weapons that can save millions and end a vicious cycle. My life, had purpose. The universe, a champion. In the end, my desires came second, and yet, everything I am aligned with the universe’s will the entire time. I’m no longer afraid to die. I was only truly afraid of living without you. But now I see, my fear is irrelevant. I’ll return home. I’ll return to you. Even if that means we do not exist in the physical realm as we once did.

The console hums beneath my palms. I can feel the surging of this second weapon that will end all the destruction, that will end this farce of an existence.

I close my hand over the flashing light, smother its warmth in my palm. All systems go! My heart beats once and I feel the Crucible buzz to life beneath my feet, coursing with unfathomable energy. One clarion blood red beam flares into infinite night, spreads a crimson wave across the cosmos. And with its departure, the claws of death come toward me in a burst of orange-red conflagration that devours me whole.

My last vision is watching a smile bloom across your lips as I meet them with my own. And I know that I’ve come home. To you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. :(


End file.
